


When Cows Fly Over the Moon

by The_Exile



Category: Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night
Genre: Food, Gen, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: In which the old woman makes increasingly difficult requests.





	When Cows Fly Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> for picture #122 - https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/133443.jpg

"I'm grateful as always," the old lady said between mouthfuls of steak, "And I'm sorry if I've been taking up too much of your time."

The sauce had already gone everywhere. She ate with all the delicacy of a marauding dragon. Miriam shook her head, trying not to let any of her own food drip, a slice of pizza with freshly made dough topped with fine cuts of plume pork and chopped moco weed. The cheese was from fresh Beast Milk, too.

"It's all good training for me," she said, "Researching the source of the ingredient, tracking it down, fighting the inevitable monster who either is, or is in the way of, the ingredient..." 

"Seriously, though, don't put yourself out for me. I don't want you getting hurt over a silly meal. Not when you've got to... oh... what is your mission again, exactly?"

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," she frowned, "Its changed twice. Look, if you ask for more recipes requiring Flying Beef, I'm not sure I can get some for you. It requires a perfect specimen of cow, slaughtered the exact right way, then butchered so the perfect cut is intact. All while it's flying around trying to kill me. It took me fifty attempts..."

"I'm sorry."

"Where did you even find these ingredients originally? What kind of restaurant serves dishes like these?"

"I... I don't remember that, either. I think it might have been in the castle? That might be why the sight of the place jogged my memory. It's such a confusing layout, though, and when I look at the moon..."

"Are you quite all right? Should you really be eating that much?"

"No, no, I'm absolutely fine. I think this should be my last recipe for now, though. I can't remember any more, anyway."


End file.
